KNB Monster Island Mini Adventures Kaibutsu no Shima Mini Bouken
by AochiYoruneko
Summary: Kagami stuck on a bizzare island where everything seems monstrous for him and also to himself. It's time for Kagami to venture deeper to meet his unexpected allies and enemies also knowing the world he is in!
1. PROLOGUE

_A/N : Happy Halloween y'all! Glad I made this just in time! My second project dedicated for Halloween Day, so I might trying something different. Well.. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>[PROLOGUE]<strong>

"Damn, where am I?" Kagami regained his vision in a few blinks, he looked around him that seems to be bizzare in his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head, wondering if something damaging his head that causing his blurry memory. Once he moved his hands to the head top, he felt something spiky like a thorn on his head.

"Huh—What the?" He re-touched the specific part on his head repeatedly, his face became paler by realizing what's on his head. It's a small pair of horns sticking out on his head, "What the hell?!" Kagami freaked out and he heading out to a place where he can see himself on a mirror.  
>But since he's in a dark and creepy woods, the only thing he had found in there was a river near the waterfall. Kagami rushed himself to the river and as he saw his reflection on the water, He was indeed shocked. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He screamed, so loud that the crows flapping their wings and flew away because of his loud voice. He inhaled and exhaled harshly because of the shock he had. Something really weird happened to the red-black streak haired male's appearance!<p>

Kagami couldn't believe that he's a demon right now, from head to toe. He took a closer look at his hands, long claws on his fingers shone by the moonlight. Fangs gleaming as he opened up his mouth by the river's reflection of his. His outfit seems too queer for his usual fashion sense, but it won't be his problem for now. "How did I became monstrous like this?!" Small sweatdrops rushing from his forehead to his nose bridge, and he did realize the world he was in. "And where the heck am I?" said Kagami, cluelessly looking around the creepy yet dark place with eerie trees, rustling by the chilling wind. The boy with horns stood up and tried to find out the place, searching for a clue about the area.

He went down from the steep hill and found out a large wrecked and old sign, creaking by the wind because of the loosen support ofthe sign. Kagami walked few steps to view the sign and read it, "Hm? 'The land of Apparition'? What kind of place is that?" By the name, Kagami wondering about a creepier place with ghouls wandering and hunting the visitors who landed on the spot. Probably because Kagami's English comprehension affected his wild thoughts. "Is it... G-Ghost's hideouts?" Chills running through his muscular body, fear haunting his very mind. Kagami shaken his head and slapping himself, "Be brave, be brave! I'm a monster now, I'll be just fine!" He tried to encourage himself and continued to venture around, visiting the ghastly named place by the blood red bricked road trail. Hopefully he could find any clue about what's going on with him and the world he's in.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**[CHAPTER 1 – "THE LAND OF APPARITION"]**

He ventured out from the dense woods, even through he had to break some branches and wrecked out some bushes to proceed. Scars on his legs and left arm healed so quickly with a white smoke, same healing process like vampires in the movie; But it happens to Kagami by his demonic state. "Not bad.." He commented on his self-healing process. The wind became even more windy, dried leaves flown away by the strong wind. It's a bit colder for him, "If I had wore a warmer outfit, this wind would have been nothing but a small breeze for me!" he swore to the chilling wind, gushing rather fast than before.

Done swearing to the air, Kagami walked farther to the deserted place which was pale gray like a total deserted or dead part of the land. Dusty plus sandy, the wind blew something to Kagami's eyes. "Gah—Damn!" he wiped his eyes due the dusts in his eyes. As he wiped and regained his sight, blue spirit fires floating around like no gravity on this very land. He froze in the place, he always known that those floating spirit fires were a ghost's appearance phrase. "W-What happen here? F-Fire?" he stuttered, trembling in fear.

Even through he's already a demon who currently a same species, but his fear still haunting him, like a ghost. The blue spirit fires circled each broken gravestones and ignite the spirit underworld stone, causing some spirits out from their grave and floated around like a paper blown by wind. Kagami walking slowly, too much shaking that his walking pace turned out like zigzag like pattern. The spirits looked to him as his passed each gravestones with illuminating spirit fires on the stones, their eyes really deep black and blank, soulless as their soul which was creeping him out.

"Stop staring at me, please stop!" he screamed in his heart, trying to find away to keep out their stares to him. From walking in a slow shaky pace, he fasten his pace and tried to pass the land quickly. But a voice echoed from far or near, who knows; And the voice really familiar for the muscular demon boy. "Kagami...Kun..." The voice sounded pretty low yet soft, not hoarse like the other spirits around. A name flashing to Kagami's head, was it Kuroko? "Kaga...mi...kun..." Sudden chill running through Kagami's nerves, "K-Kuroko? Oi—Is that you?!" He shouted at the voice's direction, even through no one to be seen.

"Oi—Do you hear me?!" Kagami getting anxious and his eyes cannot stay calm, kept looking to any direction or even possibly 180̊ around his current place. "Seriously, where the heck is that voi-" His thought cut in a moment when he felt something behind him, "Kagami-kun..." Kagami frozen by the clearer yet near voice behind him, jaw-dropped and turning his head to the back slowly. "Kagami-kun.." A shadow behind Kagami's touched the middle part of the his back with glowing blue eye and spirit fires floating on the right and the left side of the shadow's head, which was hard for Kagami to hold his fear for much longer, his jaw went wide open and a loud scream released from his deep throat, "GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Panicked, Kagami ran around the place and screamed like a scared schoolgirl, totally in deep fear. "Kagami-kun! It's me!" The shadow seemed calm enough to worry a bit to someone he knew who was running away from him, even through just circling the place. Behind the leafless tree which was dying by the non fertile-like soil around the land, the tall demon boy squated near the big stump, hugging his knees and small teardrops on his fierce-looking blood red eyes. His face went paler than before entering the place. "S-Stop it- Please!" He almost cried in fear, but since the shadow's feet didn't even touching the ground, he can float to Kagami at ease. "I'm sorry but please... Look at me, Kagami-kun..."<p>

The shadow's revealed himself as Kagami turned his head slowly yet choppy-like. It is Kuroko, the light blue haired boy who was floating in front of Kagami like a ghost with two spirit fires for himself and having several bandages covering his left eye and his chest, wearing torn up blue male kimono-like outfit, "K-Kuroko?!" Kagami blinked twice as he turned his body and stood up, then looking down to Kuroko, seems to be irritated but relieved at the same time, "STOP APPEARING LIKE A GHOST WILL YOU?!" He shouted, angrily. "But I'm already a ghost here.." Kuroko answered with his usual straight face. "By looking at you I already know, idiot!" He threw a small jab to Kuroko's head, "I-It hurts!" The shorter male rubbing his head by the hit while the taller male sighed loudly after finally did that. "Why the hell you turned out to be a... ghost-like type like this?" Kagami stared at the shorter male confused, half worrying half pitying. "I don't even know myself, Kagami-kun. It seems that I ended up somewhere not on my usual place, I can't remember a thing." It's the same as what Kagami ended up to be, in somewhere he didn't even know and not on his real self.

"But somehow, you've ended up as a ghost. It suits you best really!" Kagami laughing by looking how Kuroko's form matched his lack of presence personality. "Kagami-kun suited best as a demon, because Kagami-kun's face really scary like a pure demon." A comeback from Kuroko nonchalantly, making Kagami's cheek veins appeared. "You little—" Two big fists of his gripped on two sides of Kuroko's head, squeezing him tight. "O-Ow! It hurts!" These two, the light and the shadow kept doing a small yet petty fight like their usual doings. In the middle of the fight, Kagami remembered something. "Ah—I have to go.." He released his grip, and walking toward the graveyard-like site's exit gate. "Wait, please!" Kuroko teleported in front of Kagami, causing him to halt. "What the heck do you want, Kuroko?" "Can I come with you? I don't feel that I'm right in here."

His blue eye shone by the moonlight, staring straight at the taller male. Making him a bit uneasy and have to agree to take him along with him. "Fine then, but don't go anywhere alone without telling me okay?" said Kagami, he knew Kuroko would disappear on his own sometimes. "Okay." They both walked side by side, continuing their journey together to someplace new. Probably more amusing than the previous one for the tall demon boy.


	3. CHAPTER 2

**[CHAPTER 2 – "CAULDRON CREVASSE"]**

From the long path they've ventured through, Kuroko found a deep crevasse with a large sign on it. "Kagami-kun, look at this," the blue haired boy guided his spirit fire to the sign, illuminating the words. "What? Oh... 'Cauldron Crevasse', 'down ahead for the gate'..." He paused for a second and re-read the weird sign, either shocked or confused pictured in Kagami's face. "Really? We have to jump all the way down to this damn crevasse to enter the gate?! I'm an Oni[1], not a Tengu[2]!" Kagami felt it's going to be hard to jump down and landed safely, since the crevasse too deep to see through. "It would be possible to reach the gate, Kagami-kun. Positively sure." Kuroko tried to be positive toward Kagami, even through not really that positive to the taller male.

"Possible for you, since you can float down! I will be dead if I carelessly jump to that deep crevasse like an idiot, for God sake..." Kagami facepalmed, he tried to imagine what would he be if he dead in the crevasse. "But Kagami-kun... You are an idiot[3].." Kuroko blurted out by his innocent attitude, "Damn you-!" While the taller male shaken in annoyance and cracking his fists to smack Kuroko's straight-faced face, the shorter male examined the depth of the crevasse, somehow a loud bang of a distant explosion heard from the bottom. "I somehow can see the gate!" Kagami forgot his intention to hit Kuroko, and joined the shorter male to view the bottom of the crevasse. "Right... Still, not guaranteed for safe landing." He still refused to jump down and reach the gate,

"Kagami-kun good at jumping right? Try it~" Kuroko insisted, since he's the only one who can guaranteedly land perfectly on the gate. "It's not gong to help in this case.." Kagami getting confused how to enter the crevasse safely, not because he's scared to proceed, but somehow the crevasse's walls are spiky and asymmetrical. Kuroko could not do anything else but move forward to Kagami's back, "Sorry, Kagami-kun..." He pushed Kagami by spirit force to the crevasse and he plunged fast, nosediving the dark crevasse. "Cursed you Kurokoooo!" His swore faded quite quick, Kuroko followed after him and swayed his arms to create a barrier for Kagami, to help the safer landing near the gate.

Kagami felt his body glowing with blue-ish aura, his plunge getting slower than before. He safely diving the remaining distance to the bottom like skydiving, only this one was crevasse diving. They finally reached the gate safe and sound, Kagami landed perfectly on his feet and looking at the gate and a big sign with 'Cauldron Crevasse' written on it. "Hah, finally!" He smirked while wiping the cold sweat he had when plunging back then, and on that moment, Kuroko appeared next to Kagami by a single float. "We're finally here.." "Gah—Stop appearing like—tch, nevermind.." Since Kuroko alreay a ghost, he wouldn't bear to comment about it anymore, "You're fast enough to be here.. How come?" "Ghosts can teleport everywhere in ease, Kagami-kun.." Kagami sighed, "Whatever then, let's go!" Kuroko and Kagami proceed to the gate and bright light shining upon their entrance.

* * *

><p>The bright light faded and they both open up their eyes, a place full of flying witches and magic factory. "Witches' lair this time eh?" Kagami's eyes scanning through the place, a lot of witches cackling and making potions full of magic. Most of the witches created potions in a large cauldron and some of them exploded due the reaction, but seems to be usual in this area. "Kagami-kun, want to venture further? This place's amazing." Kuroko smiled in amusement, it's really a rare sight for Kagami to see the blue haired boy's smile. "Yeah, totally!" He seems to be pumped up for a small venturing to the place. Firstly, they walking in normal pace while looking at every female and male witches which were busy with their magic talks and magic potion making. There also a group of witches doing colorful magics and transforming into animals.<p>

"Pretty neat in here, huh?" The taller demon boy focusing his gaze to some witches who did a lot of magic flares and transformation, until a flying shadow swooping down and floating in the air, it resembled as a witch on a magic broom but Kagami seemed to recognize the witch in a quick sight. "Ah?" Kuroko controlling his spirit fire and enlighten up the shadow, a male witch with a fabulous cloak which was more attractive and gaudy than the other witches in the lair. Stood on his broom's stick and striking a pose fabulously like an idol, "Shalalalala~! Witches very own idol, Kise Ryouta~" The yellow haired witch winked toward the blue haired ghost and the red black streak haired demon.

"As what I thought.. It's him..." Kuroko and Kagami shared the same thought. "Ah, Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi~ What are you guys doing in here-ssu?" Kise sitting back on his broomstick while looking at both of them with his smile. "I'm asking the same..." The red black streak haired boy crossing his arms. "I'm just passing by seeing you both interested with some magic here, want to do some magic?" A yellow-ish glowing sphere formed on Kise's right hand. "No thank you!" "It will be annoying, Kise-kun.." Kise turned his head and fake crying, "M-Meanie-ssu!"

"But, I guess it will be great to show a little bit, Kise-kun." Kuroko changed his mind, just to stop Kise's annoying act. The yellow haired boy's expression changed quickly, "Nice nice-ssu!" He's grinning while forming another sphere. "That was fast..." Again, Kuroko and Kagami shared a thought. "Watch me do some magic, 'kay!" He fluttering to the air with his magic broom and stood on one foot, raising the other foot high and his arms forming a kung-fu eagle stance. "Hyuupp-!" 10 Colorful glowing spheres were being shot one by one to the air, exploding to giant sparkling fireworks in the air, twirling around like pinwheels.

"Just that?" Kagami poker-faced, "It's not done yet, Kagamicchi~" Kise surfed the pinwheel-like fireworks by his magic broom and created tidal waves like an ocean surfing, clashing each others and emitted light sparks. Kagami dumbfounded by the sparkling magic performance, "Hah? It's not magic at- Eh?" The blue haired ghost who stood beside him, watching the lights with sparkling and aura even through remaining straight like usual, which making Kagami twitching his eyes in utter confusion, "Kuroko liked these stupid magic tricks? What the hell?" thought Kagami. The yellow haired witch slowly landing on the ground and the sparkling tidal waves receding, "How's it?" He held his magic broom and sticking it on the ground. "It's amazing, Kise-kun." Kise smiling and squeeze hugging Kuroko, "Glad you like it, Kurokocchi~" Kuroko felt suffocated by the sudden hug, "Kise-kun, I-I can't breath.."

"It's lame.." Kise puffed his cheek like an upset kid, "Kagamicchi no fun-ssu! Ah—Maybe Kagamicchi didn't really 'feel' the magic." He clicked his fingers and in a flash, the tidal waves of magic arose and stormed right toward the demon boy, lifting him up to the air. "O-Oi-!" The waves made Kagami tottering like being in the real deal ocean, "Stop it—Oi Kise!" Kise kept playing his tricks on Kagami by creating whirlpool, he sucked into the whirlpool and landed safely on the ground. Kise seems to be satisfied, while Kagami ticked off by the unexpected action. "How's it, Kagamicchi—" A jab landed on Kise's head, "—Oww!"

"Stupid, stop messing around will ya?!" shouted Kagami, irritated and almost going to jab Kise again. "Kagami-kun, stop it!" Kuroko teleported in between them and tried to stop them from another petty quarrel. "HEY SHUT UP KISE AND YOU TWO UNINVITED MIDGETS!" A loud voice booming through those trio's eardrums, "Gah—Too loud-ssu!" Kise's eyes spinning by the loud voice ringing in his ears. "M-Midget-Urk!" Kagami covering his ears. Kuroko almost losing his balance, his head felt fuzzy. "Kise—Stop messing around with magic, and show off half-assedly, will ya?!" A fat witch lady pulling Kise's ears, angrily. "O-Owowow! S-Sorry, Master Witch Lady!" The yellow haired witch groaning in pain.

"Well, He deserves it.." Kagami sighed roughly to the ground, both hands on his hips. Kuroko closing his eyes and nodded, "I agree.." "K-Kurokocchi- K-Kagamicchi- So mean—owowowow!" cried Kise, holding his swollen left ear due hard pulling by the witch lady.

* * *

><p>After being punished by the Master Witch Lady, Kise sat down crossleged near a large enchanted tree alongside Kuroko and Kagami. "That Master Witch Lady seems too harsh..." said the blue eyed ghost while helping Kise to heal up himself. "She always like that. Since she's the head of the witches in this lair, she will punish every witches who messed up with magic in the lair. It's really scary-ssu!" The yellow haired witch quasied his fear by faking his 'scared' gestures to Kuroko, seeking for attention. "It is scary, but.. It's Kise-kun fault, so you deserved it.." said Kuroko frankly, emotionless. "That's mean, Kurokocchi.."<p>

PIII PIII PIII PIIIII! Something beeped underneath Kise's yellow-ish cloak, "Huh?" He picked up an emerald colored amulet, pocket watch sized. The gem on the center of the amulet shined, letting out a holographic message. "Ah—I forgot!" Kise facepalming. "What's up with that shiny amulet thingie?" Kagami looked up to the amulet, read up something written on the hologram shine. "I have to rescue Pixie Princess Momocchi!" Kise stood right up and picking up his magic broom, "Wait, Momoi-san in danger?" Kuroko asked. "Yes, the rumor said that she was taken by the great leader of the darkness to the dark castle far from here. I really want to rescue her-ssu!" explained Kise while preparing to float.

"If that so, let us join you, Kise-kun. We could help rescue her!" Offer Kuroko, getting near to Kise's broom. "It will be helpful, Kurokocchi! How about you, Kagamicchi?" The one who was called just raising up his shoulders, "Fine by me.." said him. "Okay! Let's go-" "Wait a minute, we have to go way up the crevasse's mouth again?!" asked Kagami, cutting through Kise's line. "Nope, we just have to follow that steep passage over there." Kise's finger pointing on the dim, steep-looking passage near the large witchery mansion. Kagami jaw-dropped, "The exit seems more easier than the entrance—Kind of sorcery is this, Kise?!" He yelled at the yellow haired witch, annoyed by the fact. "I-I don't know-ssu!" Kise terrified by Kagami's sharp eyes staring at him. "It won't be a problem, let's go now!" The blue haired male floating toward the exit, followed by the red black streak haired male and the yellow haired male behind him.

* * *

><p><em>[1]<em>_ Oni is a demon from Japanese folklore, usually shown with spiky bat and wearing tiger motif tattered loincloth.  
><em>_[2]__ Tengu is a Japanese crow-like demon with long nose and red face, their body are human like but they have black wings on their back.  
><em>_[3]__ I did refer the 'idiot' statement because Kagami always be an idiot in the series, even Kuroko ever did said that Kagami's an idiot once when Kagami had to walk on his hands and Kuroko tailing behind him._


	4. CHAPTER 3

**[CHAPTER 3 – "PYRA-TOMB"]**

The trio have passed the steep-looking passage by their own ways. Kuroko floating toward the steep slides on the passage, Kise riding his magic broom and Kagami keeping up with their easy peasy way to pass the passage by sliding off the steep slide. "Oi, you two seems way too easy to pass this steep way out.. Give me a lift will ya?" said Kagami, tired enough. "No, Kagamicchi too heavy for my magic broom-ssu!" said the yellow witch, refused to give the demon boy a lift. "Che—" He clicked his tongue and continued walking until the end of the passage.

The moon still shining bright on the top of these trio's head, the bizarre world only have a longer night than usual. "Kise, where are we right now? I mean- the world we in?" asked the red black streak haired boy, while gazing up to the bright moon. "We're in Monster Island currently, that's what I heard." Answered the witch boy. "That's an obvious name, sheesh.." Kagami sighed, "Yeah, it is—Ah, Kise-kun.. Where are we heading for now? It seems there's a desert in front of us." Kuroko pointed at the significant borderline for the grassy like plains and sandy desert, cannot be unseen. "I'm not sure Kurokocchi, but let's give a try on exploring the desert, shall we?" Kise increasing his flying speed and higher a bit to take a small look from above. Kagami and Kuroko kept walking, or floating for Kuroko's case to the sandy desert which a little bit windy but warm.

The yellow witch swooping down and beckoning the others to come to him, "Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi! I found something interesting-ssu!" Kuroko and Kagami went to Kise's position, "What is it, Kise-kun?" The blue haired male asked, eyeing straight on the witch's face. "Look for yourself~" He got off from his magic broom and showed them the pyramid like building down hill, near the crescent sand dunes and tiny oasis. The demon boy quite interested with Kise's small discovery, "Interesting.." He rubbed his chin and nodded, smirking. "I know right? Let's visit that pyramid, maybe there are some treasures we can get-ssu!" Kise getting hyped, the only thing in his mind is treasure, treasure and treasure. "It'll be fun, come on- Please?" He's begging like a girl asking for something she likes the most, "Okay okay, let's go already.." Impatient, the demon boy walking down the sand hill while the other followed him at his back.

Past the sand dunes and the tiny oasis, the pyramid they've seen back then much bigger than their first look. Near the tall palm tree, there was a small sign made of stone with hieroglyphics and english writings carved on it, "Pyra-Tomb" written on the large space in the middle of the stone. The area somehow too silent, nothing special happened as soon they stepping their feet five meters from the majestic yet ancient entrance. They can't help but awed at the large pyramid upon them.  
>"Whoa, so big—" Jaw-dropped by the sight, Kagami's eyes scanning from the top until the bottom part of the pyramid. "It's indeed interesting. I want to explore a little bit." Kuroko wandered near the sign and around it, nobody seemed to notice him going. "Kagamicchi, can you read this picture writings?" asked Kise, who found something amusing to him by the sign. "The hieroglyphs?" Kagami approached near the yellow haired male and squatting to view the sign better. "Yeah, the one in the bottom of 'pyra-tomb' writing-" BLAAMM! A loud slam heard from the back of the pyramid, loud enough that they both jumped by shock. "—What is that?!" Kagami stood up, moved a little closer to the other side of the pyramid.<p>

"Is there something like explosion happened, Kagamicchi?!" shouted Kise from the current spot, far from the slamming sound's source. The demon boy moved even closer and found out a small crack which resembled a trap door, "I guess it's a trap door! Wait—" He remembered that a specific person nowhere to be seen, either by himself or Kise. "Kagamicchi, did you see Kurokocchi?!" The yellow haired male shouted again, "No, I didn't!" Kagami went back at the former spot with Kise, telling about the trap door and Kuroko's disappearance. Damn that guy, he'll never listen a lil' bit, thought Kagami while gritting his teeth.  
>"Maybe Kurokocchi's the one who activated the trap door you're talking about.." Kise thinking of possibilities of the one said's disappearance. "Maybe we could search for him... But the front entrance won't budge a bit-ssu, how will we get in-" Just a moment, rough dragging sounds heard on the large entrance's door. Slowly, the large door opened up and showing nothing but pitch dark inside. "The door's open, let's go..:" the taller red black streak haired boy ran toward the dark entrance, "W-Wait Kagamicchi! Let me use my light spark magic to lighten up inside the pyramid!" The witch boy used some magic to his magic broom, and it transformed into a magic spark torch, then he catching up with his fellow near the entrance.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the Pyra-Tomb, a lot of carvings and hieroglyphs written on every walls. Since it's too dark, only a few can be seen by the duo. "Hmm..." Kagami's face turned to be confused like, "Something wrong, Kagamicchi?" asked the blond haired boy with magic torch. "About your amulet thingie, can it do translate magics or such?" Kagami asked. "Let me try to check it-ssu.." Kise rummaging his inner cloak's pockets, taking out the magic amulet and chanted a small spell. The amulet glowing with holographic sparks, small particles from the magic holographic flew to each writings on the wall, scanning one by one and returning back to the device. PII PII PII! By the beeping sounds, the translation shown on the holographic shine. " 'This tomb where my body and soul rests, never know when will it lasts..' Poetic one, I don't get it.." Kise pouted. "Strange—Oh," Kagami took Kise's magic torch and pointed it out to the sealed door, "There are a lot of writings in here, try to translate these ones!" said him.<p>

The witch boy re-chanting the spell and translating the writings on the door's frame. " 'Push the left and right switches together, after that you may enter.' Another rhyme.. Kagamicchi, push the left one while i'm doing the other one!" He put back his amulet back to his pockets and holding on the right switch, "Okay, one.. two.. three!" The duo pushed the switches at the same time, the door opened and so the torches on the pyramid's walls lighten up. "Nice-ssu, Kagamicchi! I guess I didn't need the magic torch anymore~" He turned back his magic torch back to the broom state, and wielding it on his back. "Let's hurry up and find Kuroko, come on!" Kagami ran inside and Kise catching up to him, again.

The segment inside the door on the Pyra-Tomb was the main chamber, where the owner rested in peace. The interior seems wider and bigger than the front one. An army green colored sarcophagus placed vertically in the center of the chamber, between two jackal statues. Because of that, Kagami halted halfway. "M-Mummy!" He stuttering while pointing on the thing. "What? Kagamicchi miss his mummy?!" Kise shouted after Kagami's reaction. "Not that, idiot! The real mummy! In that thing!" Yelled Kagami.

"I'm not sure if there's a mummy inside it or not, don't over react too much.." "WWHOAAA-!" Kagami and Kise jumped by the sudden voice from behind them. The blue spirit fires seems familiar to Kise's sense, "K-Kurokocchi-!" He rubbed his chest due the shock, relieved that the lost one returned. "K-Kuroko-! I told you to stay close by both of us!" The red black streak haired demon boy frustrated yet tired enough being scared by the blue haired ghost, even through it's his daily basis' scares. "I-I'm sorry, I've being pulled by something from a small door behind the pyramid and ended up tumbling down near the small podium over there,"  
>Kurokos showed the small golden podium with 4-inches tall Anubis[4] statue on it, the other two nodded understand. "Kurokocchi, did you find something else interesting while ending up stuck in here?" asked Kise. "Not much, but that sacrophagus kinda interesting. Different from other sarcophagus.." Kuroko walked toward the sacrophagus, then looking to the two others on his behind, "I will check it myself." His arm almost touched the lid, but suddenly—<p>

CRREEAAAAKKKK! The lid opened up and a bandaged hand popped out, gripping the lid's sides tightly. "!" The duo frozen in the place, not for Kuroko who always on his poker-faced face in his either scared or any other emotions. The mummy's bandaged hand pushed the lid and revealed a shining green eye, staring at them creepily. "Everyone, close your eyes! Mummy's hypnosis might get you if you stare at their eyes-ssu!" Kise hurriedly closing his eyes, so were the other fellow mates of his. The sarcophagus finally opened up, a tall figure with shining green eyes appeared and stepped forward near the light source. "Who the hell disturbs my peaceful rest, _nanodayo_.." The similar voice made Kagami suddenly releasing his hands of from covering his eyes, "M-Midorima?!" He shouted.

"Kagami, Kuroko and Kise huh? What do you want in this place, _nodayo_?" asked the army green haired mummy, coldly staring at them and fixing his glasses. "Just rescuing Kurokocchi from being stuck by the trap door, not trying to disturb in any kind-ssu~" said Kise, sweating a bit due the direct cold stare from the mummy in glasses. Midorima sighed and approaching the trio, then halted by Kagami's serious-like stare, "What are you looking at, Kagami?" asked him. Kagami's finger pointed at a small rock pyramid-like statue on the green haired mummy's left hand, "What kind of stupid thing is that?" He asked, frankly.

"It's cancer's lucky item for today, rock pyramid statue _nanodayo_.." He answered calmly. "Heh—" Kagami smirked, "You can even check that stupid fortune readings list of yours in that crampy sarcophagus? Weird.." Midorima felt irritated, "Dead or alive, monsters or not, Oha-Asa never failed on my fate every time! Don't ever underestimate it!" stated him. "Lame..." Kagami taunted, like a little child picking for a fight. "What did you say?!" The green haired mummy and the red black streak haired demon kept fighting with each other, while the the yellow witch and the blue ghost took a small exploring to see the golden podiums with items on it one by one.

"Kise-kun, shouldn't we try to stop Kagami-kun and Midorima-kun from fighting?" Kuroko asked, worrying about the two hot-headed males, quarreling. Kise swished his hand, "No need-ssu! Let them do what they want to do~ Anyway Kurokocchi, look at this one.." The yellow haired boy poking on the interesting item that he just saw to the shorter male beside him who was nodding and examining it carefully. The demon and the mummy still arguing about the weird lucky item, until a loud broken up ceramic sound heard from the west part of their positions. "What the-?" Midorima stopped his petty argumentation and turned his head sharply toward the sound's direction. His most possessed item, the silver Egyptian Manekineko[5] have been fallen down the podium, broken. "N-NYAAANNHHHOOOOTTEEEEPPP!" Midorima screamed on the top of his lungs, making the others shivering on the spot. "He even created a name for that stupid Manekineko? Weird enough.." thought Kagami after hearing the said item's nickname.

"T-This is bad.." Kuroko gathered the broken Manekineko's fragments and giving them to Kise. "Here." Kise scared right now, seeing the green haired mummy's glaring eyes on him and Kuroko. How will he even try to apologize to Midorima if his knees shaking too much at the moment? "M-Midorimacchi.." Kise stuttered. "W-What?" said Midorima curtly, shot a cold glare to Kise then to his broken 'Nyanhotep'. "S-Sorry! I-I was the one who broke it!" The yellow haired witch bowed repeatedly, apologizing. But, a 'sorry' wasn't enough for Midorima. Murky moss green aura emitted from his rage, his eyes glowing bright green. "Y-You-" Midorima's voice trembling in rage, "— You shatters my precious possession to pieces _nodayo_! Be prepared..." Thousands of floating light blades of Pharaoh's rage circling around the green mummy, ready to be shot in anytime soon. Kise terrified and fell on the ground, landing by his butt and sliding backwards due Midorima's threatening Pharaoh's light blades.

"Waaa-! Don't kill me, Midorimacchi! I'm so sorry-ssu!" He screamed in panic, his life on stake if nothing's done in the moment. From afar, the blue haired ghost saw what happen between them. His lips apart and shouted, "Kise-kun, use your magic to fix it!" Something appeared on Kise's mind by the shouting, a spell- a fixer-up spell he had forgotten before. "I remember now! Thanks Kurokocchi!" thought Kise while gathering the fragments of 'Nyanhotep', "M-Midorimacchi, I will fix this Manekineko for you-ssu.." He collecting his magic powers on his hands, aimed at the broken statue.  
>Just in a split seconds, the broken Manekineko fixed itself with yellow aura from the magic Kise aimed at and formed back like a brand new item. Midorima looked at the fixed item, not a single crack to be seen; It's perfectly the same like before it fell off! The murky aura fading away, the green mummy settled down and walked toward Kise, picking up the Manekineko without saying a word. "I-I've done it! Again, I'm so sorry, Midorimacchi!" cried Kise, bowing to the ground repeatedly in guilt. The mummy put back his precious item to the podium and looking back to the trio, "Enough bowing like that <em>nanodayo<em>.. I forgiven you this time, it's not like I want to do it for a moron like you!" Midorima turned his gaze away to the ceilings, huffing to the air while closing his eyes. "That tsundere[6] person, always acting like that.. tsktsktsk.." thought Kagami, shaking his head.  
>"I need to apologize too, for breaking the precious item of yours, Midorima-kun. Please accept my apology.." Politely, Kuroko bowed solemnly on behalf Kise's fault and might be his fault also. "It's ok <em>nodayo<em>... It's the yellow idiot's fault, not yours.." He sighed. "Midorimacchi's so cruel! Stop calling me an idiot or a moron, it's really hurts-ssu!" Kise frowned and small crying, looking up to Midorima. "Hmph.." He walked toward Kagami and Kuroko, "Anyway, you lot didn't even answer my previous question! I'll repeat, what are you guys doing in here _nanodayo_?" he asked to the trio. "Well, it's because..." Kuroko telling all the reasons related to Kagami's problem and Momoi to Midorima, briefly.

* * *

><p>"Princess Momoi being kidnapped?!" Midorima gasped. "Yes, we're going to save her in any way! Princess kidnapped by the Lord of Darkness far away from here. We need to save her, Midorima-kun!" said Kuroko in a serious tone. "That's right-ssu! It would be better if we teaming up together, Midorimacchi!" suggested Kise. Midorima understood on every reasons and let his suspicions down, " As what I suspected, Taurus' fate in dangerous spot. I will join your team and save Princess Momoi's fate <em>nodayo<em>!" said Midorima clearly, decided to join the rescue..  
>"Heh, still relating to that crappy fortune-" The others already walking toward the back exit while Kagami not done on his sputtering, "-O-Oi! Wait for me will ya!" He rushed and catching up with others to the exit.<p>

* * *

><p><em>[4]<em>_ Anubis was an Ancient Egyptian God who guarding the weighing scale for balancing the dead's heart and the feather of truth in the afterlife, judging the dead to be delivered to heaven or hell. Depending on their weighing results.  
><em>_[5]__ Manekineko is a cat-like statue with its paw posing up like how cats will lick their body while the other paw holding an old japanese coin, usually displayed in stores or other places for good luck.  
><em>_[6]__ Tsundere is a japanese term for a person who looked really cold outside, but rather soft and warm inside. Usually when this person already knew the others well, he or she might show his or her affection to them._


	5. CHAPTER 4

**[CHAPTER 4 – "WOLFSBANE FOREST"]**

Northeast from the Pyra-Tomb, a long broad path shown in a different color yet all dirt-like along the path. It was leading toward a short slope toward a dense forest two kilometers from the pyramid. Kise tried to form magical binoculars with circling his left and right hands in a shape of the item and spelling a spell, foreseen something on the distant area. Kagami squinted his eyes, putting his left hand on his upper eyebrows like a salute, "I cannot see it clearly enough..." said him, trying by tiptoe now. Kuroko, who was the shortest of them all can only wait by sitting on the sandy rock along with Midorima. Looks like the witch had something interesting in his sight, "Hoo-! It's a forest-ssu!" He sounded pretty amused by it, feeling jumpy on his magic broom.

"What kind of forest, _nanodayo_?" Asked Midorima, putting his rock pyramid aside and fixing his glasses with his left hand. "Hmm... Not really know for sure-ssu, but it'll worth it if we try to see it, right?" Midorima sighed, "Are we going to save Princess Momoi or just bitching around like a bunch of idiots?" said him, curtly. "Don't say mean words, Midorimacchi~! Of course we will save her, but if we go to the other route.. It might be longer than passing the forest-ssu. The castle might be ahead after we pass the forest." The witch boy stated, moving his legs to riding position. "I guess Kise-kun is right, we have to pass through that forest. Who know we might arrived in time before something happens to Princess Momoi." The blue haired boy seemed to agree with the witch's statement.

Kagami nodded in agreement, "I agree, too!" said him, getting high-spirited for the next destination. Midorima seemed to be the one who still not agreeing a little bit, probably he thought that all of this too troublesome for him. "Midorima-kun, do you agree with us?" Kuroko asked, scrutinized at the green haired boy in glasses who was busy with his lucky item. "I don't have any other choice but to agree with you all, _nanodayo_.." His answer made everyone ready to move on to the next destination. The witch flew by his magic broom, the ghost floating forward, the demon and the mummy walking on their feet toward the dense forest at the end of the short slope ahead.

* * *

><p>A gust of wind blown through their sure built body, sending chills up to their spines. Tree branches swaying and shaking, the small bushes rustling by the wind. Some leaves even carried away by the wind, flying off to somewhere far yet unknown. The monster group had reached the forest's entrance, all of them staring on the tall trees and dense looking atmosphere. As usual, the sign of the place's name sticking near two large rocks. " 'Wolfsbane Forest', seems familiar <em>nodayo<em>.." The green haired boy muttering, focusing on the name of the forest. "If I'm not wrong, it's a plant's nickname. The original name of 'Wolfsbane' is Aconite[7]." Explained him to all the fellow mates of him.

"Midorima-kun knows a lot about plants huh?" Kuroko looking to the mummy without a little blink. "Of course _nanodayo_, I've learn a lot about plants. Not like the pinhead Bakagami besides you!" said Midorima, straightforwardly. "I'm not a pinhead, oi!" Kagami provoked by Midorima's caustic epithet.

"Aahh-Uhmm...I guess we should start venturing the forest-ssu.."said Kise, putting an end to the two hot-headed boys' another fight by asking them to proceed. But since no one going to hear him anyway, his gaze turned to the ghost who was staring at him for to long, "Follow me, Kurokocchi." The blue haired ghost just obediently followed the yellow witch entering the entrance of Wolfsbane Forest, leaving behind two monsters behind them.

* * *

><p>Wolfsbane forest pretty dark from being dense enough. It's really weird that there are wolfsbane plants growing inside the dense forest, also the trees high enough so their leafy canopies blocking the light source. The grounds seems to be rather a little bit soggy on some parts, but Kuroko or Kise couldn't feel the soggy grounds since they both floating along the way. "Oii-!" A distant shout echoed from the south direction, a running shadow of a muscular person with horns approaching quickly to the two males on the front. Kuroko faced the shouting's direction, "Ah, it's Kagami-kun!" "How did Kagamicchi find us?" asked Kise, confused.<p>

"Probably, it's because of my floating blue spirit fires. His eyes could see the light even how dense this forest is, Kise-kun." He explained, Kise just shot an 'ahh..' as a weak response in understanding. Kagami, followed by Midorima arrived at the same spot as Kuroko and Kagami were floating at. Their feet sunk on the soggy surface, "Eugh.. Sticky!" The demon boy lifting his left foot then the right, clogged up by the surface's condition.

A long howl heard from the northern east part of the forest, resounding through the trees. "Wolves?" Kise shuddering, viewing around to look for an animal or the cause of the howling. Faintly, growling heard from the bushes that weren't far enough from their spot, "Doesn't wolves' habitat always on a colder place- Or, maybe..." Midorima re-thinking and approaches the nearest wolfsbane patch, "..It seems the howling are coming from more than wolves _nanodayo_." Said Midorima, examining the relatable clue on the plant and the howling.

"You're telling that... There are some werewolves living within this dense forest, Midorimacchi?" The yellow haired boy jumping down from his broom and approaching the wolfsbane patch, "These plants are the clue of their existence _nodayo_. An ancient rhyme said, _'__Even he who is pure in heart, and says his prayers by night, can become the wolf when the wolfsbane blooms, and the moon is full and bright.'_[8]" Kagami creeped out by the rhyme, but since he's being a scaerdy cat for almost halfway of the journey, he tried to surpressed it all, "Damn, the moon is full already. You sure they will like get out and prowl here?" asked the red black streak haired boy.

"I'm quite sure _nodayo_." Midorima's sense detected a presence, no, presences of creatures coming to them. The suspected creatures have found the group's scent! "Kise-kun, duck!" Something leaped from the bushes in a flash, Kise hurriedly ducking to the ground to avoid the leaping creature's attack. "W-What was that-ssu?!" Kise lifting him up his body a little bit, and near the other bushes; A large wolf standing on its hind legs, its shining yellow eyes and sharp rows of fangs intimidating the yellow haired witch who was frozen in the place. It was one of the werewolves who came by their scent and surrounding them by the pack of werewolves. Some of them bearing their fangs and their large claws, beckoning they were ready to attack them off.

"W-Whoooaaa!" Kise moved back and ran off to the group, holding on to Kuroko's small body while shuddering in fear. "Kurokocchi, protect me-ssu!" Kuroko didn't show any response but trying to stay on the group, "Kise-kun, stay with the group and fight together." Said him, sweeping of the hands on his shoulders slowly and went to the left side while Kise stood in the right side. "We don't have a choice but to fight, aren't we?" Kagami set his position ready for a combat, he cracked his fists while smirking. Kagami-kun somehow hyped up rather than scared this time, thought Kuroko, boosting his courage after seen what Kagami had done. The team stood back to back, facing north, south, east, and west to conquer the werewolves which were staring at them like mere preys.

"Ready everyone?" Kagami conducting on pre-start, "Go—" But before they even dashing their way to attack, a few footsteps heard on the top of a large rock near the southwest way of the forest which was the only site illuminated with the moonlight from the spaces that didn't blocked by the leafy canopies. A figure walking fast mounting the large rock and as soon it reached the top, it howled to the moon light and followed by the pack of werewolves which were encircling the group back then. "Their alpha-ssu?" Kise wondering, trying to get a better look at the howling figure up at the rock. "Yes, their alpha _nodayo_." Midorima nodded.

As the long howling ended, the figure crouching down and the glowing eyes looking directly to four color haired males on the ground, "Oi oi... What's the hell going in here? Noisy as fuck!" A dark skinned male with blue hair grumbling, his silver blue colored wolf ears twitching as he saw the only stand out person in the group, Kise and then the others, "Oh... You guys, huh?" He smirked. "A-Aominecchi?!"

* * *

><p>Aomine clearly recognized them well, but he won't easily greet them like normal visitors since he owned his territory, which was trespassed by them. "Kise, Midorima, Tetsu, and Bakagami... Long time no see.." He chuckled while sitting on the rock's edge, showing off his badass self with a grin. "What did ya call me?!" The demon boy so irritated that he want to punch the werewolf in the face, but Kuroko holding him up from behind, "S-Stop acting without thinking, Kagami-kun.. ugh.. so heavy.." Kuroko kept holding on. "Aomine, what are you doing here <em>nodayo<em>?" asked Midorima, staring sharply at the dark blue haired werewolf. "What am I doing here?" He clicked his tongue in cocky attitude, "I'm ruling my territory, that's that!" said him, prideful. The werewolves which were Aomine's underlings, marched to the rock's spaces and locked their sights on the group. "And you guys trespassing my territory without any permission from me, you all won't get away from here easily, or even alive.." The group getting tensed by the dark blue haired boy's threatening threat.

"Oi wait a minute- Really? You're going to kill us because of a simple shit like that? Stop bitching around will ya!" Kagami faced Aomine, refusing the horrible consequences like that. "I'm not bitching around, stupid! I can do what I want.. since it's MY territory. The only one who can rule this territory marked by me, **is ME!**" Aomine shouted and standing on the place where he had sat before, curling his hand into fists. Then he threw his hands to the air as a signal to his underlings, "Attack them!" Without any hesitations, the werewolves dashing on all four and targeting to the group. Kagami signaling everyone on the group to stay focus and blast off for attacking.

The ambush made each of them busy, "Everyone, try to beat them all to make the alpha step down and fight us _nanodayo_!" said Midorima, while using his Pharaoh's Light blades on several werewolves, sent immobilizing curses on them and knocked them out. Kuroko using his lack of presence to slip through the werewolves to lure them all to Kagami by his misdirection of spirit fires, "Kagami-kun, hurry!" "Yosh!" Kagami ran from the distance and thrashing a lot of demonic punches violently toward the line of lured werewolves, crushing them into bits. Kise somersaulted to the air and gathering wolfsbane extract, creating some purple colored magic orbs. His mouth chanting in fast pace, " _loboan rarese, aet demishinai keit mairtedeast banesertoz!_" His spell sent the magic orbs filled with the wolfsbane extract flew off and hit every werewolves who almost caught him far enough to hit a tree or two, making them heavily unconcious even cracking some bones also hackled down some branches. The fight almost done from a lot of fainted yet defeated werewolves stacking up everywhere, Kagami and the group didn't even show any fatigue just yet. Especially Kagami, who seems to be satisfied by fighting wildly like that.

About a moment after that, all the underlings of the dark blue haired werewolf defeated by the group's mass attack. Aomine quite surprised by the fight's result, "Hmm—My underlings won't work on you guys in any way.. Especially for Bakagami! I guess, it's my turn.." He jumped down and landed in crouching position, with his tail straighten up to the air. The air around getting tensed, Midorima and Kagami already ready to fight another round while Kise and Kuroko stayed behind for assistance later on. Aomine's eyes getting wilder like a hungry predator, the fur arm warmers elongated as his real fur. Fangs and claws growing even sharper, his form almost complete as a real werewolf should be. The moonlight absorbed magically by the wolfsbane plants, strengthen up the dark blue haired male's power. Kagami and Kise's eyes widen by looking the beastly changes on Aomine, "Oh no... Aominecchi going to be way too strong than the werewolves before-ssu!" He panicked, "Just shut up and get ready to fight!" said Kagami to the witch near him, shutting him up from being noisy and panicking around.

Aomine snarling at them, like he's not himself anymore. "GGRAAAOOO!" In high speed, he ran on all four and tackling Kise and Kagami. "Ghu-!" The demon boy thrown away to a tree, cracking its branch down. The yellow haired boy flew several meters and landed harshly on the ground, "Owowow! Aominecchi too crude on his attacks-ssu.." He cried while rubbing his back and butt in pain due the harsh landing. The ghost boy floating in the air right on the top of the werewolf male, "Aomine-kun.. Catch me if you can!" His body dissolved with the wind as his misdirection skills, challenging the alpha. "Grr.. Tetsu... You bastard!" Aomine growled and sensing every direction if Kuroko was around.  
>A bush rustling distracted Aomine to check on it, he clawed the bushes and shredding it up. Suddenly, the blue haired boy appeared from the bush with ghastly appearance, "Boo!" Aomine startled by it, cold sweat dripping to his face and ran away. Am I that scary, thought Kuroko while returning to his normal state, blinking as he saw the alpha running away, frightened.<p>

Midorima approached Kise who cannot even stand up due the fall, "Kise, something wrong _nodayo_?" His eyes looking at the aching parts of Kise's body, "I can't stand up.. Witches healings not really that fast, I can't even recall a spell!" Kise moaning in pain, tears welling up. The green mummy sighed, he took off his Ankh pendant and put it on every spot which ached Kise up, "There.. All done _nanodayo_.." Kise slowly standing up and nothing hurts anymore, he brushing off the tears out from his face, "Thanks a lot, Midorimacchi! But..." He paused a bit and stared on Aomine and Kagami's fight from afar, "It's pointless to keep fighting with this power against him-ssu.. He's too powerful to be defeated.. Is there anyway to beat him?" Kise looked to Midorima, hopelessly.

"There is a way, but.. I need a specific material _nanodayo_.." said the green haired boy in glasses. "What is it?" "Silver, that's what we need _nodayo_!" Kise recalled how werewolves killed by silver bullets, he began all panicky again, "Wait wait! We will kill him with silver-ssu?!" screamed Kise, with his eyes wide open. Midorima shaking his head and fixing his glasses, "Silvers not only used to kill werewolves.. We can use it to weaken him up so we can beat him down _nanodayo_!"

"I have silver ingot from a friend of mine-ssu, will it work?" He took the silver ingot out from his inner cloak pocket, and giving it to Midorima. "Yes.. Let's go.." Midorima running to the place followed by Kise floating on his magic broom. Kagami threw a few punches and tackled down Aomine, his body already full of bruises that almost healed. "Kagamicchi, hold him up! Midorimacchi had a plan!" shouted Kise. The demon boy ran to Aomine's back and lock-gripping his shoulders from the back, "Done!" He shouted. "Grrhh—Let me go, you bastard!" Aomine struggled roughly, trying to escape. His eyes focused on the silver ingot that Midorima held up in his hand, loud gulping heard from his throat. "What's with the silver anyway?" Kagami asked while hardly keeping the grip from the struggle, "Ssh—I'm about to start _nodayo_.."

The green haired male combined the silver ingot with his Ankh pendant, raising up the pendant first and let the moonbeam reflected from the Ankh's jewel to the ingot's surface, "Take this, Aomine!" The silver ingot's trapezoidal prism surface reflecting the beam to every direction, mostly targeted precisely to the struggling alpha werewolf's body. The light stabbed to Aomine's wolf crest on his chest, making the crest pulsated in progressive tempo. The dark blue haired male bending his neck to the back by pain, his jaw opened and loud scream escaped his throat, "GGRAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" His body glowing and all of sudden, everything blinding them up with a strong white light.

* * *

><p>Few moment passed, a blurry vision remained on the dark skinned male who almost awake, "Whuh- What- Where am i?" Aomine regained his consciousness, the blurry figures surrounding him, calling his name. "Aominecchi? You awake?" A voice from a yellow blurry figure near his ears. "Ugh..." He slowly rising up to a sitting position and looked around him. "You guys..."<p>

"Aomine-kun, you're awake." Kuroko smiled a bit, seeing the dark blue haired male's awaking. "Ah, yeah.. Did something happen?" Everyone fell in deep silence, "A—You didn't even remember anything, Aominecchi?" asked Kise, blinking repeatedly confused. Aomine shaking his head, "Nope, not even a small fragment.." he admited. Everyone sighed in unison, "Well, I guess we have to tell you what did_nanodayo_.." Midorima and Kagami explained about Aomine's sudden transformation and the fight, followed by Kise's injury and Kuroko's attack which was flinching Aomine up. "Whoa- What the? I did those?" He couldn't even believe himself, raising his left mouth's corner nervously.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes you did, Aomine-kun. You couldn't even control yourself, and you've hurting Kise-kun by it." Stated him. "Well, it's all in the past now.. so," He sat crosslegged and crossing his arms, looking at them, "You've trespassed my territory and you have beaten me up.. So whaddya want?" Aomine asked in defeated state, curling his tail down and his ears flicked down. "W-Well, we're just passing by, nothing else-ssu.." Kise scratching the back of his head. "Going elsewhere?" Thinking that Aomine wouldn't give any care about it, Midorima looked seriously to yellow haired male on his right, holding on his magic broom, "Kise, tell him the real reason, _nanodayo_..."

"Huh me?" Midorima nodded while closing his eyes, taking a deep breath from all the stuffs, "W-Well, we passed by to reach the Dark Castle across this forest. Princess Momocchi was being caught by the Lord of Darkness-ssu!" Said Kise with pressured tone on his speech, causing Aomine to jolt. "Princess Satsuki?!" He clicked his tongue, averting his eyes to the other way, "—Tch, and you guys will save her?" Aomine raised one of his eyebrows in wonder. Kagami nodded while his hands on his hips, "Yeah, that's the whole reason we're trespassing by the way..."

"So then..." Aomine standing up and walking to them, "I'll join ya, just to save Princess Satsuki..." He took few steps earlier and walking past them, "..Let's go, before I changed my mind.." He called the others and proceed to the forest's exit by his own. The fifth member of the 'sudden rescue' team joined them at last. They'll soon reached the final destination, the place to face the kidnapper; The Lord of Darkness.

* * *

><p><em>[7]<em>_ Aconite, or usually called 'Wolfsbane' are a species of a plant with a genus name 'Aconitum'. Quite poisonous, believed can repel off werewolves or even use it for a weapon to kill them.  
><em>_[8]__ The rhyme chanted from an old movie titled The Wolfman, said 'Even he who is pure in heart, and says his prayers by night, can become the wolf when the wolfsbane blooms, and the moon is full and bright' in the very beginning of the movie._


	6. CHAPTER 5

**[CHAPTER 5 – DARK CASTLE (PART 1 – THE LORD OF DARKNESS)]**

They're almost reached their true and final destination, the Dark Castle where the culprit dwelled. It seemed that the path to reach the castle filled with a lot of blockages. The first blockage of all, the craggy Noir cliff. "Man, do we have to pass this?" The dark blue haired boy looked up to see the cliff's end. "Oi Kise, you can do some magics right? Do something about this cliff, will ya?" Kagami stared sharply at the caramel color eyed witch, who currently busy with his magic broom. "Eh? I can't do it-ssu~" Shaking his head, Kise pouted a bit, "My magic only used for attacking and defensing rather than transporting purposes—"

"Wait.. So, the magic show thingie was—" Kagami cutted Kise's line, "It's one of my specialties, but it's not the priority of what I did learnt back then-ssu.." He shrugged, and a quick jab hitting on the male's head, "Moron! If it's not the priority of your magic, why the heck you even showing it off back then?!" Kagami ticked off by what Kise had shown to him and Kuroko back then, twist jabbing on Kise's head. "Owow-K-Kagamicchi it hurts-ssu!" Kise wailing, small droplets of tears appeared on his narrow eyes.

"I think I've found the way getting through this craggy cliff.." The voice startled all of them and screaming , "G-Gah! K-Kurokocchi, stop scaring us like that-ssu!" Rubbing his chest in shock, Kise exhaled. The green mummy fed-upped by all annoying stuffs happened, "Kuroko- Haah... What's the way out _nodayo_?" He looked fixedly at the blue 'transparent' boy, waiting for the answer.

Kuroko's hand pointing at the narrow crooked passage on the west side of the cliff, camouflaged by the large leaves of exotic-type of plants as the reason why it was hard enough to be seen without keen eyes. Everyone seemed to be dumbfounded, "Why didn't ya even tell us as fast as possible, tch.." Aomine muttering, facepalmed with a loud sigh. "I'm sorry.." Kuroko apologized, bowing. "... Let's go _nanodayo_.." Midorima slid into the crooked passage by himself, Kagami and Kuroko followed one by one.

"I'll fly up to see how far this cliff goes-ssu~" The yellow witch getting on his broom and blasting off to the upper cliff's part. "Climbing would be pretty awesome," The dark blue werewolf's arms turned into large paws, sticking on the rocky walls of the craggy Noir cliff, "Hyup—" He climbed rapidly with his claws piercing the walls like hiking pickaxes. Five of them passing the first blockage within several minutes and out to the next round of blockage.

* * *

><p>They all went through the craggy Noir cliff after a hard time seeping on the cracks inside the narrow yet damp passage. Exceptions for Aomine and Kise, who went by their own easy peasy way. The outer path from the passage leading the team to a large, long crimson colored river flowed stilly. Stretching from east to west, the edge or the end of the crimson river was nowhere to be seen. The air around the river was hot, making the boys sweating as their steps reached the riverbank.<p>

"Urgh... It's so goddamn hot!" Kagami wiped up the sweatdrops on his forehead, "How we going to pass this hot blood-like river now?" Kise groaned, sticking his tongue out due the heat. "It is a blood river, Kise-kun.." said Kuroko by the edge of the riverbank, looking how dense the flowing liquid were. Kise taking another look to the flowing liquid and quite surprised, "You're right, Kurokocchi.. That's why I can't see my charming face on the reflection-ssu!" Kise frowned, his eyes fixedly staring at the blood river. "Gross..." Aomine and Kagami loathed in unison. "So cruel-ssu.." cried Kise, while dramatically posing dramatic crying pose. Everyone sighed, "Don't be too dramatic will ya?" Aomine felt disgusted, walking near and kicked the yellow haired boy in the back. "Ow! Aominecchi, it hurts!"

The green haired mummy looking at the hazy figure on the eastern side of the stream, he tried to figure it out. "Did you see something, Midorima-kun?" asked the blue haired ghost. "I do, but not that clear _nanodayo_.." He kept seeing the hazy figure thoroughly, hoping to discover a path. "...Kuroko—" Before Midorima had told him something, he already disappeared in a blink. "—he's gone!" Anger veins appeared on the left temple of his head covered with some strings of bandages.

"Where's Kuroko?" Kagami asked, from the western part of the river, probably done searching for a crossing path. Midorima shrugged, "How do I know, he disappeared again _nanodayo_.." "Everyone, I found something interesting on the eastern path!" the blue haired ghost floating rapidly to his fellow mates near the bank, shouting along his floating. "What is it, Tetsu?" Aomine turned his gaze to the floating male, "A bridge that we can probably cross to the other side!" The dark blue werewolf smirked and stood up, "Yosh! Time to head out! Thanks, Tetsu!" He dashed toward the bridge in quite a speed. "Oi, don't go on your own, stupid!" Kagami chasing after the running werewolf, and the other keeping up their paces to the two males ahead.

* * *

><p>Shortly, the arrived at the front part of their final destination, The Dark Castle which were surrounded by gray mists and bats flapping around the pillars. Enormous black metalic victorian-styled gate shut tight and firmly with a large chains of locks on the gargoyle[9] claws shaped handles. Around the gate, a large wall with bat motifs surrounding the wide area of the castle. Kagami moved forward and held the bars of the gate, but his hand zapped by the magic electricity, "Argh!" His body reflectively jerked of the gate, little shock residues still lingering on his arm. "Don't be reckless, Bakagami!" Midorima shouted from behind, fed up by Kagami's doings. Kagami growled a bit and throwing 'don't call me that' stare at the green haired male.<p>

The yellow haired witch came closer and examining the magic electricity around the gate, "It's a magical seal-ssu. I can break it off, but only for a short time.." said him. "It's fine. Hurry open it up, I'll break it up!" Aomine cracking his fists on his mark, ready to charge. Kise nodding firmly and chanting a spell, the magical seal flickering and disappeared, "Hurry!" The dark-skinned male charging toward the gate, "Doryah!" and punching hard on the gate's lock. Leaving a large dent on the gate's bars, also removing the magical barrier on the area. "The magic barrier's gone! Nice work, Aominecchi!"

"Hehe!" Aomine proudly grinning to the air, entering the gate. "Since the only one who can beat me is me, this gate down by me!" He sticks his nose up while pounding his chest, being arrogant yet again. Kise can't help but sighing at the arrogant werewolf, "I'm helping you too, give me a credit will ya, Aominecchi?" He moaned, facepalming while flying on his broom to the gate's top. "I'll be patrolling by the air-ssu! Anyone wants to join—" The conceited werewolf leaped high enough and landed on Kise's broom, wobbling it a bit, "Me!" He held on the broomstick, the yellow witch shaking his head, "Haahh... Fine then, we're going ahead first-ssu! See you guys later!" He drove away his broom to the castle's courtyard.

"I guess we have to go in the castle by ourselves. Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun, let's go!" Kagami smiled at the shorter male, the army green haired male gave a small sneer while fixing his glasses and put back his lucky item on his pocket like bandages. The trio dashes toward the large yard and finally arrived on the large medieval door, Kagami threw a demonic punch at the door, shattering it into pieces and dusts. Kuroko lighting the torches inside with his spirit fire.

"Oi, Lord of darkness or whatever! Come out come out whereever you are!" Kagami shouting around the dim main hall of the castle. "Stop shouting _nanodayo_!" Midorima yelled, holding on his Ankh to detect any sensible threats coming to their way in. A faint grumble heard from the west wing, Midorima's hand directed at the way with his Ankh, "What's that?" His voice distracted the two behind him, "Is there something wrong, Midorima-kun?" asked Kuroko, relaxed but steady to face something ahead at the same time. "I've sensed something coming nodayo.." His eyes fixated at the dark path on the open door, something indeed rushing through the dark hallways. "—Duck!" The trio ducked on the ground as hundreds of bats flapping their black wings the other hallway, their screeching resounded in the pure silent on the way.

"Tch damn—" Kagami standing back and walking up to the grand stairs, "—only bats? Give me a damn break!" He dashing up the large stairs, turning on the left arched stairs that lead them to another segment of the giant castle. Midorima came along from the back, in adequate speed. "Kagami-kun, stop leaving us behind, please..." Kagami's senses tingling that a certain person appeared, "GGAAAHHH- Kuroko stop it!" He increasing his speed to the door, smashing it and went in.  
>The blue ghost flared up his spirit fires to see through the darkness, "I have a bad feeling. Midorima-kun, please tell either of us if you sense something bad as what I've felt before." Kuroko took the lead, floating forward to the dark hall. Midorima and Kagami proceeding by caution while Kuroko guiding the path. Halfway from the dark path, the floor shaken in several magnitudes, immobilizing the trio on the spot, unclear to tell where they are currently. "Shit, we can't pause ourselves on the time like this, let's go already!" They ran as fast as they could to escape the rumbling floor which nearly colapsing, once of the spirit fire detected the light in front of them. "The exit!" Midorima shouted, ran off and beckoning everyone to follow him quickly. "Yess! Finally!" Kagami dashing in full speed, pulling Kuroko's hand and leaping to the door when all the floor shattered away on the last minutes.<p>

First dark hallway have been passed, now on the second hallway.. CLANK CLANK! A sound of working gears heard from the left side of the second hallway's door. "I wonder what's that.." The demon boy walking to the front, and as he going to pass a small, long narrow canal; A big and sharp silver pendulum swung from the top left to the right, nearly chopping Kagami's nose off. "WHOA!" He felt down on his bottom, creeped out and almost peeing in his pants due a deep shock. "Careful you idiot!" The serious green head dragged the red head up, "I'm not an idiot, you freak!" He yelled back, "... y-you..." Midorima snapped up, but seeing Kuroko missing; The petty fight remained undone.

"Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun! Follow the rhythm of the swinging pendulum!" said Kuroko from the halfway out, "Easy to say.." Sweatdrop rolling on their cheeks, but they won't stay still and did it anyway. Few jumpings and rolling later, they did caught up with the ghost who was waiting on the different shaped reddish door with lots of medieval king-like fretwork and giant torches on each pillars. "This is the last door?" Kagami huffed, sweating hard due scared and tired.  
>"I think so <em>nanodayo<em>.. Once we're in, we'll face up to the person behind this—" "Wait for ussssss-ssu!" An outcry came from outside the window, it's Kise and Aomine. With a great force, they both crashing in and landing on the same site as the trio. "Aominecchi saw a dark figure on a large room, probably this door is the way in to that room-ssu!" Kise convincing the others, and the dark blue haired boy went forward and kicked the door by force and breaking it. "Whoa wait—we could just open it up normally, you know?" Kagami looking at Aomine, taken aback by his brute action. "Heh—No need! We're going to kick somebody's ass in the other room anyways.." Aomine put his hands on his pockets and went in like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima and Aomine had reached the final segment of the castle, the Master Room. It was dark as they went in, but suddenly all the torches flared up by unknown cause and the room became nearly bright. A shadow with blood red and yellow eyes watching them as they coming closer to the red ragged carpet to the bat-esque throne. Midorima halted everyone from walking closer, the figure who was sitting gracefully like a king on his rightful throne smiled as his long fangs shining by the light.<p>

"Hmm—I've sensed your presence from far away, and your aura telling me of something to fight for.." The figure left his throne, waved his long cape along the way, "No need to restrain to face me up, Shintaro.. I know your intentions..." Midorima's eyes widen, "!" He did know who the 'Lord of Darkness' really was.. "I-It was you, Akashi Seijurou.." The said person standing and looked around to the five males in front of him, scanning them, "Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro and... Taiga? Long time.." Akashi smirked, his gaze focused on Kagami's face. "Yeah.. Long time for sure.." said Kagami while crossing his arms with serious face.

His heterochromatic eyes turned quickly at the yellow haired witch this time, "Ryota, you have something as the reason you're here with your comrades.. Tell me.." Akashi's staring giving Kise the creeps, "I-I do..." He posed way heroic to Akashi, "I-I'm—no—we will save Princess Momocchi from you-ssu!" and instantly, he regretting his posing and his own words, _Damn, I've done it_, thought Kise in his mind.

"...h-heh.." A small laugh let out from the vampire boy's mouth, "Hahahahaha! Some heroic person, don't make me laugh! Saving Princess Satsuki? I refuse!" Akashi roughly rejecting on Kise and the gang's intention. "EHH?!" Everyone shocked, "But—" The heterocromatic vampire went back to his throne, "—if you can defeat me... I will release the one you came.. the princess.." Swaying his cape, two tall torches lighten up and showing a jail like room protected by magic seal, containing a pink haired lady tied by unusual type rope inside the jail who was crying, "Please... help me..." Her voice really weak, beseeching for someone to release her.

"—Satsuki! You shorty vampire bastard, we'll beat your ass for sure! Prepare yourself!" Aomine gritted his teeth, fired up to start the battle. "Such a pride, Daiki! Prove it!" Akashi went flying up to the air, his cape turned into long broad vampire bat wings, ready to attack. "Oi Midorima, Kise, Tetsu, Kagami, you guys ready?!" Aomine cracking his fists, then stretching his arms out; Turning them into large wolf paws with long claws. "Ready!" They all shouted in unison, blasting off as an ambush, attacking the Lord of Darkness with all their might.

* * *

><p>Explosions and rumbling sounds echoing on the Master Room, Kise's magic beam blasting toward the flying vampire, but reflected back to him, "Akh-!" He tumbled to the wall, leaving a really large crack. Aomine leaped up and swaying his paws to Akashi's legs, "Grr!" Three long scars left on the vampire's leg, "Tch!" Akashi tackled Aomine and did some aerial fight with him, Kagami leaped and smacked him on the back. "Got ya!" Akashi got hit and he teleported, "Huh?!" he appeared on the other side, "Nice try... But you won't win.. Take this!" Red and yellow beams shot from Akashi's eyes, hitting both the demon and the werewolf on the ground.<br>All that's left just the green haired mummy and the blue haired ghost on the ground, looks like they planning on a better attack. "Midorima-kun, I have no Idea how to beat Akashi-kun.. Do you have any plan?" Kuroko asked, cluelessly on trying to fight. Midorima nodded, "I have one _nodayo_... I got something related to vampire's weakness..." He let out a silver crucifix from his bandages, "A crucifix, it might work!

"But it needs the moonlight like how we deal with Aomine back then _nanodayo_.." "I will do it, just leave it to me, Midorima-kun!" The blue ghost took the silver crucifix and teleported near one of the two-story window, raising up the silver crucifix to the air and aimed right at Akashi's chest. The flying vampire halted by the piercing light, "Ghuakh-!" The crucifix's light burning deep inside his body, leaving him weaken up and fell down right into the ground, unconscious.

"Great work, Kuroko.." said Midorima from the bottom. "Thank you, I guess I have to revive the other with my Resurrection bond now.." Kuroko teleporting again to Kise, Kagami and Aomine , healing them up from either severe or normal wounds. As soon they all regained their consciousness, they encircled the weaken Lord of Darkness. "We've beaten him up alright! Oi Kise, use your magic spell thingie and release Princess Satsuki out!" said Aomine to the yellow haired witch. "Ok ok.." Kise ran to the cage where Princess Momoi was in, "Ki-chan!" Her face brighten up with her smile, happy to see someone to save her. "I'll release you out—"

"I...won't...lose.." A whispery hoarse voice heard from the collapsed vampire, his head lifted slowly and facing the group and the pink haired lady, a weak grin shown on his face, "Prepare...for my revenge..." His limpy right arm extended to the pentagram-sealed cage with a murky yet pure evil mists surrounding, sending a magic to the pentagram-seal and broke the sealing chains on the lock. Inside the cage, a tall shadow with long devilish horns and two alligator-like tails stood near the cage's bars, its large clawed hand gripping hard on one of the bars. Its eyes opened up and sent chills to everyone on the room and as the seal broken up, Akashi losing his conscious.

WWRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR! Ear-piercing roar heard from the monster behind the bars, startled everyone on the place. "A-Another battle-ssu?!" Kise released his hands from covering his ears. "Seems like it _nodayo_," Midorima fixing his glasses and getting ready for another battle.  
>The Lord of Darkness wasn't the end of their battle, the real deal battle that they're going to face are behind the bars. The final battle soon to begin!<p>

* * *

><p><em>[9]<em>_ Gargoyle is a grotesque carved human or animal face or figure projecting from the gutter of a building, typically acting as a _

_sprout to carry water clear of a wall (Google)_


	7. CHAPTER 6

**[CHAPTER 6 – DARK CASTLE (PART 2 – FINAL ASSAULT)]**

The loud roar shaken up the building like an earthquake, the windows' glasses broke by the roar and the fragments shattered to the ground. The team crouched on the ground and Kise created force field on top of his teammates, protecting them from the glasses fragments. As the glasses' fragments down to the the floor, booming sound heard from the monster's cage. Purple mists came out from the broken up cage, something walking out from the derbis. "Grr..." It growled, letting out heavy breathing along it.

Kagami and the team prepared themselves to fight the real final boss, "Kagami-kun, I have a plan.." said Kuroko. "What is it, speak up quick!" Kagami looking at the shorter blue haired male, and Aomine overheard it a bit. "I will stay on the back with Kise-kun and Midorima-kun as supportive team, while Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun stay as the aggressive team or attacker team. It would be better since you both are the strongest." By Kuroko's suggestion, Kagami smirked and Aomine came after eavesdropping, "Nice, Tetsu! Oi Kagami, let's kick ass again!" Suddenly Aomine began to be cooperative than before, made Kagami felt more fired up to fight, "Yosh!"

The demon and the werewolf lending out their fists, "Support us Kuroko!" said Kagami with a smile on his face. "Support us Tetsu! Lead the other supporting team!" said Aomine with his usual grin. "U~n!" The three fist bumping each other and starting on their own position. Kise, Midorima and Kuroko on the supporting team, Kagami and Aomine on the attacker team.  
>From the dark shadows and dense purple mists, the monster emerged and its face revealed. Lazy purple colored eyes but anger filled at the same time, messy shoulder length purple hair made everyone jaw-dropped, "M-Murasakibara?!"<p>

* * *

><p>From the magic barrier protected cage, Princess Momoi shouted, "Everyone, be careful about this one! Mukkun is Akashi's loyal servant and a pet! Few fragments of Akashi's magic remained inside him! Do your best, I'll supporting from here—" The purple giant crashing on Princess Momoi's cage, "—HYAAA!" She startled up, but the magic barrier zapping Murasakibara out, he's growling in pain.<p>

"This is going to be a hard fight _nanodayo_.. I barely find any weaknesses in this one _nodayo_!" Sweat droplets rolling on Midorima's cheek. The atmosphere getting even tense than the one in Akashi's battle, Kagami and Aomine gulped as they faced the giant. "Should we provoke him?" asked the red demon, whispering. The dark blue werewolf shaking his head, "H-Heck no! If ya w-wanna do it, go ahead! I don't want to die anyway!" he replied, in shaking voice. "Kagamicchi! Aominecchi! Hurry up! Stop whispering-ssu!" Knowing that Kise overheard their 'cowardly' whispering, they decided to man-up instantly, "Well, let's get going, huh?" Kagami flexing his muscular arm while walking forward.

"Y-Yeah, let's go!" Aomine turning his hands into wolf paws again, advancing with Kagami to fight Murasakibara. "Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, we should get ready as well!" the ghost's confidently smile at his supportive companions. "Ah~!" Midorima releasing his Pharaoh Light blades and Kise launching 12 magic orbs, encircling the supportive team's area. The demon and the werewolf charging at the beast, fists fights and bites served at Murasakibara as the 'appetizers'. As the 'main dishes', Aomine and Kagami combined their power and releasing their powers by jumping high enough then slam the monster to the ground, "Hyyyeaaahh!" Murasakibara pinned down to the floor and left a meteor crack like crater, "Graarhh!" His large arms swung at them, the impact causing them crashing to the walls.

Kise had something flashed on his mind, "I guess.. Murasakicchi's weakness is something even more magical-ssu.." said him, recalling the 'flashed' idea he had. "What is it, Kise-kun?" Kuroko looked at the yellow haired boy, "Well.. I can't recall anything-ssu.. I guess we can ask Kagamicchi and Aominecchi to hold Murasakicchi for a moment so I can try to recall the weakness-ssu.." "I could try to ask them, I'll go to them~" The blue-eyed ghost teleported to the crashed werewolf and demon, whispering on their ears, "Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, please hold Murasakibara-kun up for a bit. Kise-kun will give you a hint about his weakness as soon he remembers it..." Kuroko fading into shadows as Kagami and Aomine awaken from the impact, "Did you hear something?" Kagami jumped down and scratching his nape.

"Somehow Tetsu's voice.. You do know what he said right?" Kagami nodded, "Yeah, let's continue anyway!" They both continuing their assault, the purple haired beast targeting both of them. His aligator-like tails whipping, but failed to flick one of them. Kagami attacked by kicking the hips of the beast, then reflecting away from the counterattack that might come from the tall purple beast.

Meanwhile on the Supportive team, the caramel eyed witch who was deeply thinking about Murasakibara's weakness had found it. "I found the spell-ssu!" "Spill it out, _nodayo_!" shouted Midorima. "Easy to say, but we need some medium for it-ssu.. It's not easy like Akashicchi's and Aominecchi's, but i think we can find it around here." Kise sighed. "You mean, the treasure chamber behind me? There might be booby traps like before _nodayo_! And time's running out!" The army green haired boy pointing at the wide open door revealing a room full of riches of the world. "Uhm... uh... Ah! Kurokocchi.." He called the ghost who was watching the fight,

"You've called?" He tilted his head a bit. "Ah yeah.. Uhm Kurokocchi.. Could you teleport inside and gather the things for the spell medium? It's unknown if the room had booby traps or not-ssu..." asked Kise, while showing the path to the room."What do I need to gather inside the chamber, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked back. "Platinum, gold goblet and copper coins-ssu.. Can you?" Kuroko remembered all of them well, nodding and leaving to the chamber.

15 minutes later, he teleported back and put all the needed items on the floor. "I've gathered them all, Kise-kun." Said Kuroko while floating back near Midorima. "Perfect, Kurokocchi! Ah Midorimacchi, could you help me with the preparation?" Kise called the green mummy who was busy on his own lucky item, "Hmm..fine..." He went helping Kise out, while Kuroko went to the two attackers to do something relating to the plan.

* * *

><p>It's been a long fight on holding and planning, Aomine and Kagami almost exhausted a bit from holding the purple monster up. "Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun.." Kuroko appeared normally by floating near them, causing no shocking like usual. "Ah Tetsu, whassup?" greeted Aomine while defensing, "Did Kise come up with something?" Kagami asked.<p>

"Kise-kun recalled the spell and done with his spell medium, I guess you two can pin Murasakibara-kun so the attack will be successful.. I'll use my power to let you two floating on the air, so pinning him will be easy." Said the blue eyed ghost, casting a spell on Kagami and Aomine's body. "I'll be on Midorima-kun and Kise-kun's side now, bye.." He disappeared again by the wind.

Back at the ground, the witch and the mummy finished assembling the spell medium. "Done _nodayo_! Hurry Kise.. Spell it out!" Midorima holding on the spell medium as he aimed to the beast's chest. "Kagami, Aomine! Hold him up!"

"Roger!" Aomine pinning Murasakibara's left side while Kagami on the other side, the purple beast growling and struggling in immense power. "Go!"  
>The medium aimed perfectly to the beast's heart, Kise gathering his magical spirit up and chant aloud, "<em> Beastilere desto maygra eith floith yer, brava meiguh waqurth sava<em>!" As the spell chanted, the spell medium emitted a large spiral beam that hit Murasakibara right into his heart. As the beam burning him out, he let out painful yet raspy roar before he faced his defeat. Kagami and the others won!


	8. EPILOGUE

**[EPILOGUE]**

The Lord of Darkness, Akashi and his monstrous servant, Murasakibara defeated by Kagami and his team. The enemies' body dissolved in the moonlight and disappearing completely. "We did it!" The team rejoiced, and as soon the evil lurkers completely gone, the magical barrier on Princess Momoi disappearing too. Kuroko and Kise releasing the cages lock for her and let her out, "Thanks, Tetsu-kun..Ki-chan.." She smiled at both of them as she walking out from the cage.  
>Princess Momoi bowed elegantly at five brave monsters in front of them, "Thank you very much for saving me, I don't really know how to return all your kindness.." said the pink haired princess, feeling grateful. "Ahaha, we don't really need any reward, your majesty. As long you're safe, it's enough-ssu!" said Kise while smiling warmly.<p>

"But... Ah! How about I grant one wish for each of you? That might be the reward! I insist!" She offered, and the team seemed to agree with her offer. "We'll accept it in honor, your majesty. As it was your order _nanodayo_." Said Midorima while bowing at the pink princess.  
>She giggled sweetly, "Ah, where should I start hmm... Ah, from Tetsu-kun!" She looked at the blue eyed ghost which she liked the most, "Ah, well.. My wish is... I wish that I could walk on my foot again, so I can manage between floating and walking.." Princess Momoi nodded and twirling her hand, "Your wish has been granted!" Kuroko now can walk in the ground and even float as he pleased to do, "Thank you.."<p>

"Next, Aomine-kun!" She picked on the dark blue werewolf who was scratching his ears with his foot, "Ah me? Simple.. I want a bunch of Sexy Mai-chan photobooks!" Princess Momoi sighed, "Arara.. Your wish has been granted!" Stacks of Mai-chan photobooks appeared near Aomine, "Ohohoo~ Let me check on out!" He took the bikini edition of the photobook and he seemed to be satisfied as he wagging his tail, "Whoaa, sexy lady! Auu Auu!" He wolf whistling while checking on every photos on the photobook.

"Ki-chan.. You're next! What should I grant you?" She looked to the yellow haired witch. "Mine's simple, I need a jet powered magic broom. Because my current broom nearly falling apart-ssu!" Kise wished. "Your wish has been granted!" A genuine, rainbow colored jet powered broom replacing Kise's old broom, "Uwaa—Thank you, Princess!"

"Ah Midorin, what about you?" Her gaze looking at the green mummy, "My wish? I want a large otter statue, Oha-Asa's prediction for Cancer's lucky item _nanodayo_!" The pink haired princess giggling a bit, "Okay~ Your wish has been granted!" The lucky item appeared next to Midorima, "Thank you, Princess..."  
>Finally, her eyes and Kagami's met. "The last one, no need to say your wishes.." Kagami lifting his eyebrows, "Huh?! Why?!" He shocked. "Because, I've already known.. I will send you back as what you wished for..!" Both of her hands twirling, creating sparkles and threw it to Kagami, "W-Wait—!" White lights shrouding over the red black streak haired demon's body, "Your wish has been granted, good bye Kagami-kun~" The lights consuming him and take him to a pure white world, away from the Princess and his teams. Their images slowly fade away into all white.<p>

* * *

><p>PII PII PII! PII PII PII! Ugh, noisy.. He thought while slowly opening his eyes. He saw the greyish ceiling of his own room, the lights still off. The alarm clock still beeping and showing 7 AM in the morning. "I'm in my room? I guess It's all just a dream.." He sat down and put aside his covers, shut down his alarm clock and looking at the time. "Hmm.. 7 AM huh... DAMMNIT! I'M LATE FOR PRACTICE!" He threw his alarm clock to the covers and hurriedly preparing himself to go to the practice. He took a bath and wearing his Seirin-crested jacket and ran quickly to the gym, which was few blocks away from his apartment. "Damn.. Coach going to kill me!"<p>

Before Kagami's arrival, Seirin's basketball club been practicing on Aida's Gym since 6 AM. The short female coach was watching throughout the play, the play sets 3-on-3 with senpais versus kouhais. The remaining players waiting by practicing their shootings at the other empty court, including Kuroko. PPIIIIIIIII! "Everyone, changing players!" said Riko, the coach of the team. "Oo-!" The players changing position and ready for their turn to play, until..

BLAM! "Coach... Sorry I'm late..." Kagami appeared on the gym's door, huffing after running all the way from his place to the gym. Riko saw him and sighed, "Haa.. And the excuse is?" She looked directly at the tardy male. "I overslept by strange dream.. that's all.." He rubbed his nape, looking to the other way since his excuse somehow too silly to be an excuse. "Eh—Hm.. Alright.. Join Kuroko's team now~ We're doing 3-on-3 currently!" said her, while patting Kagami's back to move him out to the team.

The red black streak haired boy went in to the team, "Yo, Kagami!" the pun-loving senpai greeting him with his cool smile. "Ossu!" He did the same. "Morning, Kagami-kun.." Chills sent to his spine, "Gyaa-! K-Kuroko! Where did you—" "I'm already here at the very beginning, Kagami-kun..." said the blue haired boy, blinking expressionlessly. "Ah—Ok.. Let's start anyway.." Kagami patting Kuroko's head as he passing his partner, went to the back and preparing for the match. The brown haired coach, standing on the center line holding up the basketball. "Ready.." As she blew the whistle, she sent the ball flying vertically and the match starting.  
>In the middle of playing, the benched players doing what they have to do, supporting like always. Kuroko's misdirection and Kagami's support shown even more better in the practice. "Kagami-kun, you're later because you've dreamt something.. what is that?" said Kuroko while running alongside him, looking at the taller male with his clear blue eyes. "Well..." Small red tints appeared on his cheeks, "..It's e-embarrassing.." Kagami averting his eyes. "I cannot tell if it's embarrassing or not if you don't tell me about it.." said Kuroko, beng persistent. Kagami sighed, "Fine then..."<p>

_ "__..I'll tell you all about it.."_

* * *

><p><em>AN : That's all! Thank you for reading! Critiques and Comments are welcomed!_


End file.
